<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clarabelle's Comforting Conversations by marginaliana(Podfic) by MissIzzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794001">Clarabelle's Comforting Conversations by marginaliana(Podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy'>MissIzzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author summary): Clarabelle's calling is claiming her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay &amp; Clay Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clarabelle's Comforting Conversations by marginaliana(Podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157656">Clarabelle's Comforting Conversations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana">marginaliana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> Clarabelle's Comforting Conversations</p><p><strong>Author:</strong> marginaliana</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> MissIzzy</p><p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Critical Role</p><p><strong>Characters:</strong> Clarabelle</p><p><strong>Rating: </strong>General Audiences</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> No archive warnings apply</p><p><strong>Summary: </strong>Clarabelle's calling is claiming her.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 2:26</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157656">Text</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/ClarabellesComfortingConversations.mp3">Listen here</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>